


At 2am

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to thisprompt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _(Sorry for the long prompt!)_
> 
> _Jensen lives in a world where weres exist, and are known to humans. Most weres lives alongside humans peacefully, but there are still isolated packs that cling to more 'traditional' ways. While on a road trip, Jensen finds himself in a little, middle-of-nowhere town, not knowing that it's home to one such pack. While there, Jensen is attacked and forcibly mated by Jared. He fights as hard as he can, but is simple no match for an alpha were._
> 
> _In Jared's world, there is nothing wrong with obtaining an omega in such a way (turned humans are always omegas). The humans often resist at first, but with love, time, and firm discipline, they always turn out as affectionate, submissive omegas. Jared hates hurting his to-be mate, but is reassured by the knowledge that it will all work out in the end - in just a year, Jensen will be completely in love with his alpha and never want to leave..._
> 
> _After the mating, Jared takes Jensen home with him and begins the process of helping him adjust to his new life. It doesn't go anywhere as smoothly as he imagined. Jensen tries to physically attack him frequently, and constantly swears and talks back (when talking to him at all). He resists every mating, and rejects all physical affection (ie, lying there stiffly when Jared tries to hold him). Worse still, he barely eats, if at all. Jared finds himself constantly having to punish Jensen, and fears things will never get better._
> 
> _Then they find out the Jensen is pregnant. Jared is ecstatic; not only will Jensen have to calm down and start taking care of himself now that he's pregnant, Jared's sure pups will bring them closer together. And with pups tying him to the pack, he will never try to escape again... For Jensen, on the other hand, news of the pregnancy is the last straw. He waits, and the first chance he gets, he tries to kill himself (like breaking the mirror in the bathroom and using the glass to cut his wrists or neck)._
> 
> _Jared, however, finds him in time and saves his life, though the trauma causes a miscarriage. Devastated that his mate hates him and this life so much he would rather die, Jared realizes that Jensen will never be happy here / accept this life / etc. He also realizes he only has one option left and, secretly, since it goes against pack law, he helps Jensen escape... knowing that with weres, a mating bond is life long and unbreakable._
> 
> _Years later, and with lots of therapy and support, Jensen has recovered from the experience and is starting to move on with his life. Jared, meanwhile, left his pack shortly after Jensen, having completely changed his world view, and has spent the years trying to atone for his sins. Someone tells this to Jensen, knowing that he still feels the mating bond, and encourages him to contact Jared. Slowly, the two get to know each other for the first time, and eventually become friends. Once trust has been established, Jensen agrees to let Jared properly woo him..._
> 
> _TL;DR Jared kidnaps, and rapes, Jensen who tries to commit suicide rather than succuming to stockholm syndrome._
> 
> _Anything goes as long the human/victim/omega wins in the end (this can mean through death if you want to drop the 'attempt')._
> 
> _Feel free to switch Jensen and Jared!_  
>  why am I copying the prmpts? bc what if LJ disappears and you have no context to read the story?
> 
> WARNING!!: SERIOUS NON-CON IN THIS AND FUTURE PARTS, PLEASE BE AWARE OF THAT

___  
Tittle: At 2 am.  
Author: Kali  
Pairing J2  
Kinks: ABO, non con, forced mating, anal, public sex, humiliation, spanking, hurt Jensen, jerk Jared, mpreg, miscarriage, humiliation, suicide attempt/suicide thoughts.  
***

Everyone has a plan when young, everyone, I mean, I had one, I wanted to be the first Supermodel, hired gun, president this country ever had. Just like everyone else, just like Jensen.

That’s why he was doing this internship while being a freshman, still living on a dorm that smelled like ramen and dirty socks, still fighting with his bills.

Because he wanted to be there, to see things and know things, being part of the movement. Especially today when many packs from foreign lands were gathering, those who still live like real packs for “weres”, those that -it’s said- still can shift. It always makes him curious.

Curious yes, but not stupid, he’s had a long line of them; weres; Jensen means, asking him out, but he never accepted, never, he has a goal in his head and becoming a trophy for one of those is not an option.

Things had evolved; luckily, from the days when they came into human cities like a hoard from the old days and took as many humans as possible with them to reduce them to sex slaves; omegas, they call them. Nowadays most of them are decent regular people with just one or two quirks, nothing out of the ordinary actually.

Jensen was carrying reports, bleary eyed and hungry, the negotiations between regular people and savages- err- traditional packs, were taking place in his city. 

In the last fifteen years or so people from traditional packs were brought to cities to be exposed like circus freaks, treated like animals, like slaves. And free people/regular people along side with common packs were getting a treaty finally, to stop the trafficking of human – even if weres- lives.

He was standing at the very back of the auditorium listening as one after another legislators and politicians gave speeches about good will and freedom when he first saw him; it wasn’t as much as seeing him as sensing his eyes. It was eerie, those eyes made a chill run down his spine in a bad way, it was threat and lust in one glance and Jensen felt like running away.

“Jim, do you still need me?” he asked his boss and one of the most important legislator who advocated against any kind of slavery.

The pale eyes of the older bearded man turned to his face. “Bored Jay?”

Jensen shook his head no. “It’s just I haven’t slept in like 27 hours and... I.”

Jim turned. “Didn’t you go home last night?”

Jensen’s face pinked. “No… “ he rubbed his neck “I finished reports at 2 am and I wanted to have everything ready for tomorrow and if…”

“Just go…” Jim turned to his desk and smiled. “get some rest kid, because we’re going with the commission of inter packs matters to savage’s lands in two days, be ready… you’ll be my secretary and attend every meeting.”

Jensen could’ve leaped and whoop but had to restrain himself.

It was hardly six in the morning when the commission boarded the SUV that will take them into savage territory; they drove for almost three hours to get there; they needed to talk to the council of leaders of traditional packs.

Once more Jensen and the rest of the staff came and went around making sure everything was perfect not to offend any representative and ensuring that their people had everything they might need.

Sadly it only took like two hours before things got a turn for the worst.

Lehne’s pack; one of the biggest trad packs and one suspected to be involved with the traffic of prisoners from other packs refused to even sit to talk with regulars unless ten young omegas were given to them as a bona fide sign.

As he was refused his weres started a fight out of nowhere, Heyerdhal pack, the second more powerful and first in the violent list took the bite and before anyone knew a civil war started among traditional packs.

Jensen who at first was herded back to the cars by one of the guards saw as six giant males, partially turned into wolves attacked the convoy and killed few guards. Some of the secretaries and other staff got together following the lead of one of the guards Aaron, he took most of them safely into one of the few cars still functional and Jensen was among them, he closed the door after one of the younger girls. Only six months younger than him. “Go, Go!!” he ordered to the boy at the wheel. “What about you?” Aaron asked.

“Jim! I have to find Jim.” As soon as the car moved away he went back, he had to pass over the body of Cliff; Jim’s guard. Jensen took his automatic rifle and checked the charger.

He had to stop middle step because two giant guys passed fighting, they were locked in fierce throwing of punches and claws. One of them let out a wounded groan, as the other had his throat held between his fingers. Jensen gasped as one of the bodies hit the floor.

The remaining creature turned to him with a woof and pounced towards him. Jensen pointed the gun to his head and pressed the trigger as the repeated punch hit against his collar bone. The creature howled and fell backwards.

The howl of something or someone behind him made him turn. “That was my brother…” a guy taller than him punched him in the face making him loose his gun.

Jensen woke up when someone was hovering over him, the heavy weight of something on top of him, he throwed his hands away, arms stretched looking for something, as the beast on top of him were ripping his clothes off. “You’ll make an amazing omega…” it said as Jensen got hold of a rock and smashed it against the side of the head of his attacker.

As soon as the creature swayed to a side Jensen was on his feet and running much to the amusement of few others around them, Jensen had to stop when he reached the edges of a circle. “If he runs from you Padalecki I can take care of him…” and a hand extended towards Jensen.

He ducked and turned around just in time to avoid the hand much to the delight of the crowd.

Out of nowhere the first guy was in front of him, blood running down the side of his face as he held Jensen. “See this?” he pointed at his face. “Once you’re properly claimed I’m gonna make you pay.” Jensen shouted and screamed, and once he was forcibly pinned to the floor and his pants were a messed up bunch of shreds. “Please, please no…” he said as the monster had his cock out and was already prodding him with it between his ass cheeks, the blunt pressure made him kick as hard as he could, making it impossible for his attacker to continue. “Stay still…” growled as he punched Jensen in the face. He held a -still dizzy from the punch- Jensen by the waist and turned him around, fingers digging in tender white flesh so hard the monster already could see the places where marks were left.

Jensen scrambled; once he was put down on his stomach, to raise his knees… bad idea, it only made it easier for the man behind him.

The entire choir of people clamoring and cheering the monster on top of him got quiet as soon as the pain started, it was more burning than pain as real pain, at least for a start, then it hurt so bad, so bad Jensen started groaning and then plain out screaming.

He knew what this was, he’s had a whole month of the vicious cycle of transformation for reproductive purposes, in ABO 101, he just couldn’t believe this was happening to him…. he had a plan, he will be a representative by the time he was 30 and maybe one day run for president…

The white pain that filled his head was too much, it robbed him from air, and that noise that horrible noise, it doesn’t sound human at all, what’s that sound? 

Another source of pain started on his neck, it was sharp and after just a couple second he felt the warmth of his blood. “Shhh. Calm down love, it’s done… it’s done and you’re mine now…”

Jensen noticed then that what he heard was his own voice screaming from the pain and asking for help.  
***

Jensen came back into himself on a bed. It was a regular bed, nothing extremely fancy or clean, just a bed, he tried to move but everything hurt. 

His heart was running hundred miles a minute not sure where he was… things went back slowly, the failed summit, the guy on top of him, the attack, he moved his legs and something stung between his legs, he felt something else, it started dribbling again. “Oh good you’re awake…” the voice wasn’t even as deep as his; Jensen sat in one movement wincing at the pain but refusing to let it make him vulnerable.

“Where am I …?” his eyes went to the man who spoke and he felt like throwing up, it was his rapist there. “You bastard… you have some balls coming back…” as Jared tried to get close Jensen jolted trying to get out of bed. “I need a phone.” He got up even if the man by the door was frowning and tried to stop him gasping as if thinking Jensen would break. “I need to go home… I won’t stay here and I’ll denounce your fucking ass to the police as soon as I get out of here…” he noticed he had nothing on, even if he felt warm, “where the fuck are my clothes!”

The man let out a breath and moved closer. “I’m Jared, I’m your alpha and you’re my omega, you’re in transition, so you better go back to bed…” he smiled as he got close to hold Jensen by an arm and help him back.

“Get off me…” he hissed as he swatted the hand away. “Like fuck if I’m gonna be anyone’s omega!!!” and looking at the monster-Jared- face. “Let me go you savage or I’ll kill you and still go out.”

Jared smirked. “Kill me? Would you kill an alpha?” 

Jensen got right at his face, an inch or two between them. “Like hell I can take an alpha.”

Jared chuckled. “You did… you took my knot so good.” Jensen launched himself ahead and punched Jared on the face. He connected with Jared’s jaw but the effort made him light headed and he fell, he couldn’t breathe and everything turned white. “I’m here… I’m here…” Jensen felt the nose of his attacker on his neck. “You smell so good…” Jared smiled adoringly and tried to caress his mate’s cheek to be swatted away again. Even if weakly “and I know this is confusing, but you’ll love it in here by the end. We will be so happy together…”

Jensen clawed the covers to move away from him. “Let me go…” he repeated until the other man put him on the bed. 

“Okay… love, I’ll let you rest… but you’re my omega, my mate, and either if you like it or not, you’re-”

Jensen was at his face again, a weak fist ready. “Don’t you dare to call me love; I’m not your anything… I won’t let your stupid savage traditions force me into this; I rather die than being here with you…”

Jared had tried nice now he was going to try his dad’s way. “You better be ready for that, because an omega can’t go anywhere without their alpha’s permission and I forbid you to go out.” And he bent down getting in Jensen’s face. “And I’ll kill you if you try to run.”

He got up and hesitated at the scared yet defiant look on his mate’s face. 

Jensen waited until the man was away. “If it’s the only way…” 

Jared turned around again; omegas can take a while to get used to their new life. “There’s food on the tray.” Jared pointed to the bed side table. “eat.” He was walking again but he felt it, as he felt the first movement when his new mate woke up, the way his heart raced, and his body shot out in pain, he felt the resolve in him, if there were a chance, he’d kill himself.

He promised himself then that he’ll be a good mate, he liked his mate; he was brave and strong and could hold his own ground. He wanted his mate from the moment he shot him with those regular’s bullets instead of trying to run away.

That’s why the second he found him knocked out went to the head alpha and asked to witness his claim. 

Jensen decided something too, he decided he’d get well, he needed to regain his strength before trying to escape: he should’ve paid more attention on his ABO class, he had no idea of what would happen to him, he hope he’d be let on his own until he healed and then… then he’d better be ready to leave by then.  
***

Jared got home that night, ready to go to bed with his new mate, maybe hormones had kicked in already and he’d be ready for some cuddling.  
He passed the door to find the house cold and dark, he went to the bedroom to find the door locked. 

“Open this door!” he said noticing he didn’t had a name for his mate. Still he had no answer. “Please love, open up... I don’t want to get mad…” Still nothing. He rolled his eyes and used his own key to enter his bedroom.

“Get out!” shouted Jensen. “This is my room!”

Jared got pissed, and frowning moved to the bed held his mate by both wrists. “This is our room, and I’ve been patient with you long enough.” Without much preamble he put Jensen over his knees and swatted his ass with his right hand, Jensen was kicking and screaming, Jared heard more curses in the fifteen minute discipline session than in his ten years as an adult.

“Stop… Stop!!” he shouted humiliated and in pain. “Stop…” and something in him forced the words out. “Stop … please…”

Jared stopped, finally it was kicking in, the bite was taking and his mate was getting more submissive. “Calm down or I won’t let you up.” Jensen calmed down enough for Jared to relax his hand over his mate. 

At very first chance Jensen got up moving as far away from the monster as possible. “You had no right… the Gibraltar treaty says I have the right to be treated with respect… and to be…”

Jared snickered. “I follow pack law, and pack law states that you’re my omega, and omegas are to obey their alpha or be punished. You have to do it my way…”

“No… I never agreed to this.”

Jared got up angry, this feistiness in his mate made him chose him, but it was a little bit too much, besides the claim was calling him, he needed to take, to claim, to hold, his mind and body were filled with Mine/mate/belong/love and he saw no reason to deny his right over the body in front of him.

Jensen saw as Jared started taking off his clothes, he noticed his sad state, only a rumpled sheet tied around his body.

“don’t… don’t.” he tried to swallow the terror, his mind was playing tricks on him, he felt it, the patience the man was showing even when his entire body ordered him to attack at the very sight of resistance. The admiration he felt and the lust that filled his veins. “I don’t want to; I don’t want to have sex… ” but Jared was now naked and hard, and at the base of his cock there was a little redish lump that will tie them together. He waited until Jared moved before he darted trying to reach the door screaming and kicking once more, at first he could keep Jared at bay, punches connected and kicks made the alpha let out disgruntled noises.

But it only lasted a while before he knew it, Jared was using his superhuman strength to pin him against his body and one hand was searching his entrance while his cock was leaving a wet cold trail on Jensen’s lower abdomen. 

“NO…!!” he said and instead of anger despair an overwhelming need to cry filled him. 

Jared tried; he did everything he could to make it good for Jensen, but it only made his mate sob harder at the end when he tied him, his mate has his eyes screwed shut and was breathing shallowly, his hands were limp at the sides of his body and he was soft. “You okay love?”

Jensen didn’t answer. “Answer me love…”

“Don’t call me that… don’t you ever call me that again…” Jensen whispered every word, as if he were coming back from a deep slumber.

“Sorry…” Jared couldn’t help it; he kissed the skin above the mating mark making Jensen flinch and goosebumps crawled up his arms as he started making soft sounds. “I still don’t know your name… we still don’t know much about each other.” His lips grazed skin as he moved his nose along his mate’s jaw line, the scent of them both mixed made him want to stay there forever, Jensen didn’t move but after few second Jared could understand what he was mumbling. “Get off me, get off me get off me, please get off me…” Jared frowned and got to his side, next to Jensen.

The second the bed shifted Jensen was out of it, he ran to the other side of the room, dizzy and desperate, he was too weak to try to run out so he sat there on the floor, his breathing took a while to go back to normal. Jared was looking at him from the bed, perched in one elbow and smiling as if raping a guy were the most normal thing ever. 

“It’s cold there love…”

Jensen finally made eye contact. “Stop fucking calling me that…”

Jared’s smile disappeared. “Then give me your name.”

Jensen mulled it a long while, thinking if it was worthy, but he rather has him using his name than letting the nickname his mother used be ruined for ever… even if it was already ruined. “Alec…” his heart stuttered as he saw the eyes of the monster in front of him narrow in suspicion.

“That’s not your name…”

“I don’t want you to know my name until court.” And wrapping his arms around himself added. “I want to go home.”

Jared held Jensen’s pillow and smelled it shamelessly. “This is your home now lo… Alec.” he turned to his mate to find him with a gesture of disgust and his eyes casted down.

“No… is not.”

Jared got up and left the room without saying anything or wearing anything, after a couple seconds Jensen heard him puttering around in the kitchen so he got up and moved to get the sheet that Jared left forgotten on the floor, he wrapped it around himself and curled in his corner.

By the time Jared came back carrying a healthy serve of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches he was already asleep.

The alpha looked at him on the floor and sighed, it’ll get better once they get to know each other, he knows it will, after all his stepmom was like that at first too. He ate his sandwich and moved to settle the bowl down to find the tray intact, Jensen hadn’t eat the whole day.  
***

Jensen woke up when Jared was carrying him to bed bridal style. “Let me go…” he let out not fully awake but panicking. “No, not again… let me go!!” and the kicking started, Jared put him down on the bed trying in vain to keep him calm.

“I’m not doing anything… I just… look…” Jared held Jensen’s hands to show blue fingers. “you’re cold… and your feet are numb, I can feel you… you’re in pain.”

Jensen stopped struggling. “I won’t sleep here. Not with you.” And he climbed down again, “and I want my clothes.” He sat on is corner near the window and he turned his face to it, moon light bathed the handsome features. “I want to go home…”

Jared let out a sigh. “This is your home… and your clothes are gone, destroyed… from our mating, I’ll give you something to wear, something appropriated for an omega.” He patted the bed. “Come here.”

Jensen didn’t even turn. “I’m your alpha and I command you to come back to bed!”

Jensen curled on his side and faced the wall. Jared rolled his eyes and made happy noises as he wrapped himself in soft blankets and fluffy pillows. 

Jensen never even let out a sigh.

Jared waited and waited until he couldn’t anymore, until Jensen’s breathing was calmed and steady before carrying him once more the bed and curling himself around the limp form, his face had black and blue spot and dark circles were forming around his eyes, he caressed the boy’s face; tenderness already winning over anger towards his stubborn mate.

Jared woke up because he was cold, without much thinking he turned on his side to hold his mate closer, just to find an empty bed, he startled and looked around, Alec had run away…

He got furious with himself for not hearing anything, with his mate for not wanting to stay with the whole world for making turning so hard on his omega; he got out of bed to see a lump on the floor by the window and breathed relieved.

“Hey love… hey…Alec? Alec!” he got close but his mate didn’t even moved, proof that the name meant nothing to him. He held him once more and carried him to the bed, it happened three more times that night before he gave up and covered Jensen on the floor with a thick comforter.

Jensen was running between cubicles and desks carrying Jim’s papers and was laughing like an idiot because Chad ha his hair sticking up in every direction while he kept trying to convince older citizens that there was no need to ask for a permit to feed birds outside of their residency just because they saw different birds every time and cursing every fauna haven law in the entire country.

_“Watch out Ackles!!” a lady passed next to him, smiling and fresh when Jensen was already sweating. “Ready for the meeting?”_

_Jensen smiled as he fished the speech he had received approved for his boss. “Yes, and I’m sure I’ll be going with to the summit with him.”_

_“like hell you will, I’ve worked my ass off Jen, I’m going…” she left him behind as she presented reports from three different burrows for Jim to sign and the produced his monthly reports on social workers out of thin air as she passed the door._

_Vicky Vantoch was a force of nature, what everyone wanted to be, worked making the world a better place since young, and this internship was just part of it, she also helped on a adoption group, refugees association, Victims of domestic and gender violence and so much more. Jensen felt always like he was one step behind._

_“Thank you Vicky, you’re amazing.” Jim said as she answered her phone, something about an Armenian orphaned boy who found his parents. That’s why she couldn’t be there at the meeting or she’d have gone to the summit.  
It could’ve been her, all this could’ve happened to her._

Jensen woke up covered and warm but also smelling like his rapist and couldn’t bear it, he kicked the covers and sat. Jared wasn’t around and it filled him with relief and worry, it was confusing.

Jensen frowned and moved feeling something sticky between his legs and down his thighs, he didn’t want to see, just bit his lips and scrunched his face in disgust and despair he moved slowly towards the door, covered as usual in his sheet.

He got there as quietly as possible and peeked out the door, no giant monster around so he went to the next door and found a bathroom.

He thanked whatever deity was above and entered it locking the door behind him.

He needed to clean himself, needed to feel human again, looked around and found an old wooden chair next the tub and he pulled it against the door, this way even trying the monster couldn’t caught him. He got in the shower and stood there under scalding hot water until the entire room was filled with white mist. He cleaned his body with soap, cleaned remains of grit, semen and even blood from his lower half and gasped surprised at the flash of pain it sparked.

He finally leaned against the wall and sobbed, he hiccupped and groaned, he let out all the pain and fear he felt but didn’t dare to show in front of the monster.

Once the water got cold he took the only clean towel in the bathroom and dried his skin before taking the sheet again, it was cold, humid with the steam from his shower, but it felt good, clean in some ways.

Jensen thought that maybe he could find something to wear if he opened some drawers on the bedroom; maybe he should drag the chair to his room too.  
He opened the door just as quietly as when he entered the bathroom to find Jared there frowning. “You showered…!” he grumbled.

Jensen stood as tall as he was; still he felt the man was a giant in front of him. “I had to wash your smell off of me.” he had no idea that was the worst he could say to an alpha, Jared was on him the next second rubbing and touching and forcing himself on Jensen, he didn’t care if Jensen protested, didn’t care if he was in pain, Jensen once more screamed and begged.

Jared was inside of his mate, marking, scenting him, mine and mate filled his mind and he’d be damned if he’d allow his omega to walk around unscented. He knew Alec would learn to love this, he’d be a good omega soon, and he’d be ready and wet for him… he just had to wait, and do this often, until use and time transform the stubborn pretty guy into the perfect partner.

He popped his knot inside of Jensen thinking about a willing omega moaning his name instead of sobbing in pain and fear, instead of the sorrow that filled him. “You’re ruining this for me…” he mumbled as he lapped the mark at his neck before biting it once more.

Jensen cried, but his body accepted the intrusion easily, and the shame of feeling that, how his body accommodated Jared as if it were his right made him cry, he cried and cried right there where he had been tossed, on the floor, on the corridor, not even in a bed. “You ruined my life…” he said before going rigid.

Jared tied him; he knew his knot will take at least 20 minutes to go down so he curled as best as he could to protect his mate from the cold floor. “You’re mine; you’re supposed to smell like me at all times… how are others to know you’re mine?”

“I rather die than been called yours” Jensen spat before elbowing him on the chest as a way to have him keep his hands to himself.

They ended up laid there for a while Jared tried to touch only to be slapped away. “Keep that and I’ll punish you.”

“You can punish me; I will fight you every time.” Jensen once more spat without even looking at him, Jared felt his knot deflating, still too big to slip free on its own but loose. 

“Just a little bit more and we can…”

“I had enough…” with a groan of pain and a jerky motion Jensen plucked the knot out of him and got up, Jared gasped, the sharp pain and the tearing, he felt them too, and the smell of blood too.

Jensen started crying right away as he ran to the bathroom locking the door behind himself again. This time the shower was cold but the sound drowned his tears and the shame and betrayal he felt for his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SERIOUS NON-CN IN THIS AND FUTURE CHAPTERS

***

Jared took one last shot. “I don’t know what to do; he hardly eats, hardly sleeps and doesn’t do anything around the house… seriously… I might have made a mistake turning him.” Edgar his friend, laughed at his confession.

“Omegas need to be shown their place, that’s all.” He said slapping him on the shoulder. “Fuck him often and hard, and don’t be afraid to use a whip if he misbehaves, in no time you’ll have him as docile as my Linda.” And they settled diner at Jared’s house for Friday.

Jared went home that night ready to order his omega around, he’s had enough of the disobedient act. “Alec!” he shouted as he passed the door, but saw no sign of the guy around. “Alec!!” shouted louder as he slammed the door, he walked, half on his own and half because of the too many shots; towards his bedroom, to find it locked, he tried his keys in one last attempt of civility but the door didn’t nudge, so he tried a couple time before alcohol gives him the strength to kick it down. The bathroom chair flies away among splinters while he searched for his mate. 

A startled Jensen curled over himself looked at him from the corner where he carried a couple blankets and Jared got to him. “There you are love…”  
Jensen stilled his eyes on the alpha and when he finally reached for Jensen and held his arm the man produced a knife from somewhere. “Don’t you dare to touch me.” he said wielding the knife in his face. “I don’t want to be raped again.”

“Sex between an alpha and his omega is normal, is expected is not rape…” explained Jared as if it were the most stupid idea ever. And without waiting he moved closer. “you shot me six times… you think a small little knife is going to stop me?” he yelped as Jensen stuck the knife on his leg.

“I don’t’ care…” Jared held him by force from the floor once more using his superhuman strength and carried him to the bed. “No, no not again please…” begged Jensen, but at the same time that emptiness, that disgusting part of him yearning to see Jared again felt better.

“You have to learn, Omega; that you’re here to obey…” Jared held Jensen and slapped him hard sending him tumbling on the bed, it was the usual punishment, and it’s what others do. “And from tomorrow, I want the house clean and I want a decent food made by the time I get home.” He was hard just seeing how submissive Alec was acting. But there was not submissiveness, it was fear. “Don’t make do this… please…” Jensen said as he rolled on his side and covered his face crying. “I hate this thing I’m becoming.”

Jared let him go; he just couldn’t understand what was happening with his omega.

Jensen went back to his corner the second Jared let him go, he just couldn’t stop shivering the whole night. Instead of trying to carry him to bed Jared moved close to him and hugged him; laying on the floor with him. “shh… just tonight… because it’s cold.” He promised and held him, it would have been just the same to hug a log, Jensen was stiff and inched away as far as he could, and started mumbling a song Jared didn’t know.

He woke up alone once more; Jensen was sitting against the wall still wrapped in a blanket, still as naked as when he… took him in. “you do know I have to punish you for last night…” he said holding the bandage over his wounded thigh. 

“I don’t care…” Alec carried a hand to his face, rubbing his still red eyes harshly. “Kill me, I really don’t care anymore.”

Jared held him, limp and unprotesting to put him bent over the bed, he was planning on using one of the paddles he was given the night of his claiming, but he saw still purple marks where he held his mate. “Not gonna say you’re sorry at least?” he said considering forgiveness in exchange of some obedience. Alec just sighed. “Okay then…” 

The first spank didn’t make Jensen react. The second reached him across his entire backside and he flinched, the third made the tears at his rim shot in angry pain and he muffled a whimper, but it only made the alpha hit harder and repeatedly on the same spot, right over the painful place where he ripped his rim trying to escape the monster.

Jared felt something wet in his hand and smiled. Wetness meant Alec was producing slick. He smiled and caressed Jensen’s ass cheeks and looked down to find blood. “You’re hurt…” Jensen shot up straight and moved away.

No matter what Jensen didn’t answer any question about the blood.  
***

Jared opened the fridge to check what he might need, he ordered Jensen to cook and if his mate was to obey he should at least leave enough ingredients for a decent diner. 

He found the milk carton full, not one egg was moved, bacon, vegetables, even beer were all in place, he frowned and moved to the pantry, bread, cookies, cereal, everything was there, everything. Since he only ate sandwiches while dealing with Alec for the last few days it was really surprising seeing everything in place, he even checked the trash, nothing. Not even one glass had moved. He went looking for Alec. 

“Have you eaten since you came home?”

In a little whimper his omega answered. “I’m not home.” That was pretty much everything he said before curling over himself once more.

Jared rolled his eyes. “My friend and his omega are coming tonight, you better have something done, I’m not gonna be embarrassed in front of them because my mate is a lazy fuck.”

The day passed by as usual and by the time Jared got home the entire house was dark, except the kitchen. He let out a relieved sigh as he marched to the back door, entering he noticed there was something in the oven, “finally” he thought, but his relief was shortly lived as the next thing he saw was a marble chopping board flying to his face, he avoided it barely to find Alec dressed in his sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“What the fuck are you doing!” he shouted as he tried to get a hold of Jensen. The omega; lithe and without any special strength was beating him and even made his nose bleed in just few punches.

Jensen decided it was the day, he was hurt, and he bled the entire day, he made lasagna and allowed himself to get a glass of milk and a sandwich, he might need energy after all, and waited, he had clothes finally, and was ready to escape as soon as Jared entered and lowered his defenses.

He never expected the belt around his throat or the knee on his back pushing him ahead, choking him. “Look at this mess…” Edgar said lips pursed in disgust, Linda following him meekly. “Kid you better learn how to discipline them early…” 

Jared got up and cleaned the blood with his sleeve. “Linda, help him.” with a soft *yes alpha* the woman moved and helped Jared; he had to sit because the small 5’1” couldn’t even reach his shoulder. 

Edgar held Jensen who felt his head pounding, he didn’t had enough oxygen to keep fighting, his vision was going white and the man didn’t show any intention of letting him go any time soon.

“Alpha Padalecki…” asked Linda polite. “May I take care of diner while you deal with your omega?”

Jared’s eyes flashed from Edgar to Jensen before turning at her and saying yes.

“Perfect… let me show you something Jared.” The older, shorter man, with a nasty smirk on his face held the belt and looped it around Alec’s neck holding the other end on his hand and pulled him towards a room in the back. “For a start you have to give him a collar, you can’t control them if you have nowhere to tie a leash.” He said wringing Jensen by the neck.

“Second you have this room for a reason boy, there’s a reason all houses has one of this.” He opened the door and Jared moved to turn the light on, it was a small square room, tiled walls, covered in racks of paddles and canes, in one wall one lonely whip. 

On one of the walls was a ring to tie the omega’s leash. “You shouldn’t be afraid of using it, is for his own good, okay?” he said while pulling fabric off of Jensen’s body and then turning to the whip. “And you have to break them before they get used to give their opinion.” Without preamble he hit Jensen’s back with the whip, not soft measured swats, like Jared’s palm, hard, with full force. 

Jensen was still defiant, glaring at the strange alpha when he entered the room, half dragged and at risk of suffocating, when he saw the small place his heart started thundering in his chest, with any warning the strange guy had him naked, just pulling at his clothes carelessly and before Jensen knew what was happening he was facing a wall and the guy whipped him, it was painful and it left a burning sensation. 

Jensen refused to let them win, from the second to the fifth he had no time for anything since it all came in one rapid succession, he just fell ahead with a loud breath and a sound out of his throat that Jared felt to his bones.

“He needs to know who’s in charge, son.” And another whip on Alec’s back, Jared felt the pain and the hopelessness. And he saw blood; Alec’s skin broke where the whip had touched one too many times.

“Next time your alpha orders you something, you must obey, you’re a lowly omega; you’re here to serve and to please your master!” Edgar repeated while the whip swished over and over. “What is wrong with you to think you can touch an alpha, huh?” another battery of hits. Jensen finally sobbed and started begging. “Please, I’m sorry; I’m sorry, alpha, please…”  
Jared moved ahead and held Edgar’s hand. “Enough… he’s…”

Edgar nodded. “Do this every once in a while, at least until he gives you a couple kids, then he’ll be in the right space of mind.”

Edgar left the room after a couple grueling remarks on how he should use this moment to use Alec. “I bet he’s loose enough to fuck without preparation.” 

Jared sighed and moved closer. “You did this to yourself, I asked you nicely this morning…” Jensen just nodded while trying to clean his tears, Jared gave him his shirt. “Go get clean and come back for dinner.”

A soft soulless “yes alpha.” Was everything he got as response as his mate tried hard to stand in wobbly legs.

Jared felt better; finally Alec was acting like a proper omega.

“Linda, go help the kid.” Ordered Edgar as soon as Jared emerged from the room following the trail of blood drops Jensen was leaving. “You see? It’s not hard to get them cooperative.” Jared nodded. “Now come with me, you’ll see, Linda is great as a guide on how to behave, sometimes it’s better to leave two of them together.”

Jensen entered the bathroom but had no strength to close the door, what was the point after all…

He sat on the floor and winced in pain as his abused bottom it the hard tile and once more when he touched the tiled wall, he hid his face on his crossed arms and sobbed quietly, this will be his life now on, so he better get used to it, to avoid more of this, better be what his traitorous body wanted in order to spare himself more pain.

“Hey there…” an older lady entered. “I’m Linda, Alpha’s Ceuta’s mate…” she bent down and checked Jensen’s back. “Call me Lin, my mom used to call me Lin…”

“I’m Jensen…” he mumbled before breaking in tears once more.

“awww, sweetheart, calm down…” she got closer and hugged him. “You’ll be fine, just be good and your alpha will take care of you and you won’t be punished often…”

Jensen’s heart sunk at the last word. “I had a life, I had plans… this is not what I wanted…”

Linda held him in his arms. “Sweetie, you have a life here now, a mate, and one day you’ll have kids to look after. Nothing beats that, trust me…”

“Why? I don’t get it, I’m in pain and I still want him to come and hug me… what’s wrong with me?” he sobbed from the shelter of Linda’s arms.

Jared and Edgar were just steps away from the door; the older man swatter Jared across the chest. “See?” he said smirking. “He’s changing already.” Edgar moved towards the living room. 

“I just want to go home… I want to go home…”Jensen kept crying; Jensen, not Alec, because his real name was Jensen.

The whip Edgar left on top of the breakfast island stayed there for days, a gruesome blood stain under it, and the leather of it darkened too.

Jared left it there as a way to remind Jensen of what would happen to him if he misbehave again, and also because he’s disgusted to touch it.

That night in bed he tried to hold Jensen just to hear a groan of discomfort and notice wet stains of blood on the fabric of the T-shirt he allowed his omega to wear. Jensen did get in bed with him but either he was stiff like a board and rolled over himself as small as he could go or sobbing helplessly.

Jared thought it was because Jensen wanted to be praised so he tried to have sex just to have Jensen fighting like a feral cat, once he was over powered by Jensen he went limp, limp as a rag doll and Jared had no interest anymore.

The first time he heard the monster calling him by his name Jensen wanted to cry, but couldn’t, he was serving dinner and Jared asked for another beer using his real name. Linda held the hot plate he dropped and burnt her fingers just to save dinner, he’d never be grateful enough.

The night was a bitter memory and every second after than day was even worst, Alpha Ceuta visited often after that and it only added fear and resentment on Jensen’s heart. But at least Linda came with him; and she was nice, even if her ways are all wrong he felt like he finally had someone with him.

He was stronger and after a couple days Jared stopped trying to touch him, it was time to run away, he’d have to ask Linda for help, he’d need someone to cover for him, to give him a little head start, and she was her only friend.

He got everything ready for tonight when Alpha Ceuta will be home for dinner. He had to do it now, there was no more time, he had to, and he looked with dread at the disgusting thing over the kitchen counter. The second he raised a hand to pick it up he started shaking so he quitted.

His mind blanked for a second and he went back to the time when he went riding with his grandfather, the way he used to whip and spur the horses to run, and felt disgusted with himself for causing other creature the pain he felt in his own flesh.

“Good morning.” Jared was ready to go to work as he entered the kitchen where Jensen had breakfast ready, on the table since the island was busy.   
Jared stopped there looking as his omega put his hand down. “I’ll take it, I guess is safe to put it away for a while…” he said and smiled as he took the thing away.

Jensen left everything ready and went back to the bedroom and sat on the floor by the window where he spends every free second he has.

***

“I have to ask you something…” Jensen whispered as Linda helped him put the leftovers away, and she smiled. 

“Sure, sweetie, ask me anything.”

Jensen moved closer craning his neck towards the living room where Edgar and Jared were drinking beer. “I need your help; I’m running away tonight, you think you could distract Jared a bit? Just a bit, I promise.”

Linda was looking at him with a face of frank disbelief, “Oh… Honey, no…”

Jensen flayed his hands. “shhh!” he looked back towards the living room once more, still no sign of the alphas. “please... you don’t have to help if you don’t want, just… just don’t say anything?” 

Linda covered her mouth with a hand as she suffocated a sob. “No boy... don’t even try that, you’ll get hurt or worst. What if Jared disowns you?” she said loud enough to be heard. “You can’t escape!”

“Linda?” Edgar’s voice boomed on the small house. She got up and gulping a trembling breath walked to the door to find her Alpha there already. “escape?” she lowered her eyes and tried to bend down in a submissive posture but was stopped when a hand wrapped in her hair. “What the fuck did we heard?” Jared was one step behind him looking at Jensen with anger and disappointment. 

“You’re planning on running away? Jared passed in front of Edgar and Linda to get to him and raise him with one arm. “So... all this? It was all an act? Get my trust before you could just dash away?” without thinking he slapped Jensen across the face when his omega didn’t make eye contact. “Answer me!” he roared in his face but Jensen said nothing.

“… and you said nothing…” Edgar had Linda by the hair. “Were you two planning to together? Huh?”

Jensen was shivering while looking from Jared to Edgar. “she had no idea…” he begged. “Please, I just told her… but it was never… please don’t...” he reached with a hand towards her. “Just don’t hurt her…”

“Omegas need to be put in his place, Jared, I told you, and now you can see why.” He let go of Linda. “Finish the kitchen for Jared, is the least you can do” Edgar ordered. “You go take care of your boy.” He said pointing towards Jensen with his jaw.

Jared dragged Jensen by the arm, towards the small room, omega room, Linda said, every house had one, Jensen started breathing shallowly as soon as he saw where they were going.

“You’re gonna learn your place…” Jared said in a hiss. “I’m gonna teach you your place even if I have to spank you to an inch of your life.”

Jensen resigned himself to the pain when he heard a yell from the kitchen and a loud smack. ”okay!!” he said and held Jared’s hand; he was touching him for first time in something that wasn’t attempts to cause pain. “Okay, I won’t protest, I won’t say anything… okay… just…” another smack and he turned to the kitchen again before finally looking at Jared in the eye. “Help her, please…” another smack that made him wince and a muffled whimper. “It was me, she was convincing me not to, it was only me, please… help her…”

Jared saw the window. “You will stop fighting.” Jensen nodded. “You’ll wear my collar.” Jensen nodded again. “And you’ll agree to have sex… to make love…”

Jensen bit his lip his face twitching in disgust. “I won’t fight you, I promise.” He said as the next slap sounded wet.

“Get in there, and don’t come out until I go find you.”Jensen nodded and moved without protest while Jared went back to the kitchen.

After just few second Jared and Edgar were laughing while drinking cold beer in front of the TV.

When Jared went looking for him; Jensen just followed slowly, he accepted the glass of water Jared gave him and didn’t protest the ten hits he received with a wooden paddle, it hurt but at least he limited them to his thighs and butt so it wasn’t that bad; the scabs on his back were almost falling anyways.

The second he got in bed and saw Jared naked he started shivering, the disgusting needy part of him that woke up after the rape was awake again and asked to enjoy the closeness. Jensen wanted to pummel that stupid part of him to dust for thinking like that.

It was the first time Jared kissed him and Jensen true to his word didn’t fought him, but it repulsed him, once Jared trembling breath ghosted over his face as he moved down his stomach Jensen dry heaved; in a second Jared was on his face. “You said you’ll be okay with this.”

“And I’m okay…” he said as he turned away, looking at his corner, at his window. Jared tried hard, kissing him and touching him caressing him trying to make this as good s possible for both of them getting his fill of Jensen’s body.

He teased his cock and balls even knowing that an omega has to learn to come with a knot in his hole, as a result Jensen is actually getting hard this time and Jared finds that as a personal victory, this time he might even produce enough slick to not need lube.

Jared teased Jensen feeling the small but present reactions of his mate and he finally could mate him properly, but once he entered Jensen and felt how differently it was to have a willing partner he tried to kiss him once more and promise him love and care.

Jensen was crying from the second he traitorous body made him moist where it shouldn’t be and when his cock started chubbing and his skin tingled with small touches and caresses from the monster.

He controlled as best as he could his sobs and the disgust he felt, and the shame, at least he spared Linda more pain.

When they were finally tied Jared caressed his hair and Jensen stunned noticed how he leaned against the touch.

“If you want... If you really try, this could be good, for both of us.” Jared promised as he left a trail of kisses down Jensen’s neck. “No more pain, no lies, no shifty plans to run away…” that’s when he felt the trail of tears on Jensen’s face.

“It can’t be such a terrible idea… your body is starting to get used…” he tried but Jensen just turned to a side not caring for the way his rim pulled, it had to be painful. Jared let out a sigh and tried to sleep.

Jensen just couldn’t sleep at all, the monster was right, he was getting used, his body had started responding to him, soon there will be no chance to go back to his life, and he had not even an idea of how long he’d been there.  
***

Jared woke up one night with the sensation of something hitting his face and jumped scared at the sight of Jensen looming on top of him his hands covered in blood and holding a knife as he was crying nonstop.

“Jensen!” Jared shot up and took the blade from his mate’s hands. He was shaking. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t do it... my own body won’t let me... I can’t do it…” he let Jared cradle him. 

It was the first time Jensen was out of the house; Jared carried him no more than few blocks to an ER room. Everything there was white and impersonal; everything smelling like disinfectant and people; sick people. 

While they were waiting for a gurney Jared whispered. “Be polite, and don’t look them in the eyes, don’t try to run, uncollared omegas are used publicly.”

Jensen was taken care of; Jared used some stupid excuse about a cooking accident, even if it were like 2 am.

Why would anyone ask? Jensen was an omega, nobody spoke to him directly except to give orders like “hold still” or “when was your last tetanus shot.” Then Jared was allowed in the room while a technician had draw blood from Jensen’s arm.

“Are you okay?” he asked getting closer and pulling Jensen practically to his lap, the omega tried to squirm away to be pulled back by force.   
“Don’t make a scene.” Jared ordered hiding the relief he felt.

“What happened?” that was the first thing the monster asked when they were going back home. 

Jensen bit his lips munching on his thoughts; there was no use in lying. 

“I wanted to kill you… so I could go back home…” Jared stopped but Jensen walked ahead. “My own hands didn’t obey me, my own hands protected you…” and he sobbed. “I tried… and I slit my wrist, to see if it was just cowardice… but I could cut myself; I couldn’t hurt you… it was only you I couldn’t hurt.” The coldness on the voice; how steady it sounded creeped Jared out. “I hate this thing I’m turning into.” 

Jared let Jensen rest on his corner while he changed sheets and pillows, there were blood everywhere, it was almost dawn by the time he fell asleep Jensen curled on the floor where he knew was safe.

By the time Jensen woke up Jared was already out of the house, there was scrambled eggs and toasts ready for him. Jensen didn’t eat; he went looking for his pills and on the label he saw the date. Until that moment Jensen had no precise idea of how long had he been there, almost five months and he couldn’t breathe. 

He fell asleep without any tear, he had no tears left. 

Jared tried, did everything to cheer him up; done with his depressed attitude, but Jensen just did whatever he was ordered and went back to his corner. He couldn’t stay up longer than minutes, and he ate very little, and even when Jared ordered him to eat Jensen ended up puking twice as much, that couldn’t be normal.

Until done with everything, Jared held Jensen and dragged him to bed with him. The omega didn’t fight him, not even when they were knotted and Jared was kissing his claiming mark on Jensen’s neck. 

“Did you caught someone else?” he asked out of the blue startling the monster. “The day of the summit, did you snatch someone else?”

Jared thought about that day for a while before saying no. “There were a couple other prospects I believe, but two guys put them into a car and one of them left with them.” And he snorted. “Many were pissed because I did get a mate.”

“So they escaped?”

Jared frowned. “They passed the border, yes, that’s all I know, the rest died that day…”

Jensen sighed and closed his eyes. “Good. That’s good.”


	3. Chapter 3

***

The call left Jared feeling numb, something wasn’t okay, Jensen was sick… this couldn’t be… 

A hiccupped laugh escaped his throat and he started smiling like a maniac. Hospital just called him, Jensen was pregnant.

Jensen was on his corner almost asleep when he was raised by Jared; the guy had his monstrous arms around him and was hugging him stupidly tight. The news were too much, this couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be his life. Jensen felt like he was drowning he needed to be let go, he needed air... he needed, needed.

Everything went dark in seconds.

Jensen woke up wrapped in blankets, it was dark already when he climbed down the bed and went out, his throat felt parched, he moved as quiet as usual, only wanted a glass of water, he got to the kitchen to finds Jared sitting there looking to the wall. “Jensen? Are you okay? Do you need something?”

Jensen walked to the sink and got a glass of tap water without a word, he took it and turned around; his lips were still too dry. Jared was there looking at him as if Jensen was the most precious thing, of course he was bearing his rapist’s baby now.

Without control he started heaving again and turned to the sink as the water came out again, along with something else, things Jensen didn’t remember he ate.

“Tomorrow we’ll go visit the doctor.” Jared started talking while serving ginger ale. “You might need prenatal vitamins and something for the morning sickness. And we have to go shopping, you need many things, I’m gonna buy you whatever you want.” He moved getting closer without any respect for him placed a hand on Jensen’s still flat belly. “After all you’re carrying my firstborn there.”

Jensen felt dizzy as he was poked, prodded, touched, measured and fussed about, Jared was there glowing with an undeserving pride. 

“you should be more patient. An alpha doctor said. “They tend to be slower and less flexible in the first trimester. You should avoid trauma on his pelvic floor too, there’s still tearing that’s healing… and seems like…” Jensen zoned out.

They told him to stop with the pills given to him after the kitchen incident, and Jared held his hand too tight when Jensen huffed in disgust. As if to quiet him down.

Jensen got home too tired and was practically force feed by Jared, he even hand feed him more than half the steak Jensen ignored. Thanks to the new medication he could keep it all down. This is a torture Jensen never wanted.

Weeks passed and the next doctor appointment was there. More prodding and touching and feeling and Jensen hyperventilated at some point.

It was all a blur of unwanted touches and unwanted attention, people congratulating Jared as if Jensen was a show dog, eyes on him and hands and Jared and his body doing yet another weird thing and it should stop; it should end, it should be over… it should be over…

Jensen woke up at night, it wasn’t late, he wasn’t even sure when he went to bed he found Jared and three alphas sitting on the porch drinking beer and shit talking. 

“And that mate of yours is hot!” one shouted. “I have a thing for how they look filled up like that.” All laughed.

“So now we know the reason you have 14 pups already.” More laughter reached his ears.

“laugh on Padalecki, but wait until you see him, all round and sweet smelling, and trust me you’ll have him bred all the time.” a boast of laughter followed before Jared could hear the rest. “And it’s been almost 15 years now”

The riot that followed it was ridiculous. “Not to mention that we still didn’t have a sample of that ass.” Hoots and groans and all kind of disgusting noises were the response, the sort of things you hear when you walk near a construction site.

The brunt, disgusting words hit him too hard, too hard, his hand flew to his already noticeable bump and wished it weren’t there.

He went back to the room, and everything came on him like a ton of bricks; all swarmed up in his head. “14 pups in 15 years”, “let others sample that ass”, “don’t try to run, uncollared omegas are used publicly”, “I could cut myself; I couldn’t hurt you”.

“I hate this thing I’m turning into…” he said as he gasped for air, more and more laughter were heard from outside. While more and more things filled his head. “it’s done and you’re mine now”, “you have to break them before they get used to give their opinion”, “You’re mine” , “you’re supposed to smell like me at all times… how are others to know you’re mine?”

Jensen got up from his corner, and went out, he feared going to find Jared as his body demanded. It was too much, it was too tight, too dark, it had to end, it had to stop.

Jensen splashed his face with cold water, and when he looked up he didn’t recognized his own face, he was pale and skinny and had dark circles around his eyes, and right where his shirt collar was, right between the leather strap was he could see the bite mark, already healing. 

He had to go away, he had to; he had to stop looking at that… that thing in the mirror, that wasn’t him anymore.

He pulled the cabinet open to find his old pills, the ones he was ordered to give up on, he took the bottle, *side effects: in large doses it could cause intoxication, in case of over dose call...* Jensen ripped the label so the phone number couldn’t be read and opened the bottle swallowing as many pills as the bottle contained.

Jared put all the bottles the guys left behind on the recycling bin before going to see if Jensen was up for a snack, it was almost 2 am but he slept through dinner, the alpha tried shaking his arm but nothing, his breathing was calmed and steady so he bent down and kissed his cheek, tenderness sipping out of him.

As Jared moved up his hand caressed Jensen’s arm all the way to his hand where the bottle was still cradled. It took him a second look to understand what he was seeing.

Jensen only remembers little bits of this and that, light flashed on his eyes, a prick on his arm, coldness and something hurting on his throat where the doctors had the tube for pumping his stomach.

He had no idea of what happened when he finally opened his eyes, Jared wasn’t there and the soothing beeping of a machine. He saw a doctor, a different doctor, he was obviously a regular. “Thanks God…” he whispered and smiled as the man got close. 

“Hello back! I’m Doctor Paul, and you, my friend are a lucky guy… ” He checked him once more. “When we had to remove the embryo… we had no idea if you were to ever wake up.” He flashed a light on his eyes and left, it happened a couple days until he started to feel better and things came back to Jensen bit by bit. “What’s your name?” asked the doctor the day he was going home.

Jensen tried to speak but his voice was nothing more than a croak “Jensen Ackles…” and licking his lips. “I need to make a phone call, I need to let my…”

“I’m here, you don’t have to worry.” Jared was at the door, he smiled polite to the doctor but his eyes turned dark and cold to Jensen.

“Now…” Dr Paul said. “I know you have different customs, but this is a hospital and we care for our patients so we’re not gonna tolerate...”

Jared sat next to Jensen. “Don’t worry doctor, I’m not gonna do anything savage.” He said giving Jensen a meaningful look, “and I’m sure he’ll get to be taken care as he deserves.”

Jensen saw him as the monster he saw that first time, the one he shot at, and felt a shiver down his back as Jared moved closer when the doctor closed the door. “You said it, right? At the beginning, you said you rather die than be with me.” Jensen smirked. Yeah he’d said that, who knew he could’ve actually died. “And just to make it more interesting you had to kill my kid first huh?”

Jensen looked at him half surprised, the words the doctor let out the first day not until now sinking in. “your pregnancy wasn’t viable after all those meds you took.” And baring his teeth in an angry gesture he let out as an accusation. “You killed my son.”

Jensen’s hand moved to his stomach, long ago he stopped crying, long ago, and right now he wished he could cry. 

“wanted to leave, huh?” and in a flash Jared moved standing and crowding into Jensen’s space, Jensen flinched gasping and scrunching his eyes closed, Jared’s hand scratched at his neck before pulling his collar away. “Wanted to leave? Then leave, I don’t care anymore.” He turned around and left.

Jared left the hospital, took his car and drove straight to Edgar’s house, as soon as he got there he could hear the thumps, he knocked on the door and one of Edgar’s kid opened. “Hello Alpha Jared.” The boy said and marched in again leaving Jared at the door, he could hear the sound of someone’s wails of pain as the methodical sound of a whip. “Dad’s in the omega room.”

“Is your mom there too?”

The boy was already back in front of the TV. “The omega?” he said frowning. “Yes, she talked back to me so dad is teaching her her place…” the distinctive smell of burning flesh filled the house as Linda’s pained howl was heard. “Dad says me and my brother will train with her as soon as we pop our knots.” The kid smiled.  
***

Jensen was given the same sweatpants and shirt he was wearing at home, and pretty much put on the sidewalk. The nurse, a regular, a beta turned around and got inside the hospital without even thinking about him after telling him: “Your alpha said you know how to get home.”

Jensen started walking slowly not knowing what to do, not knowing where to go. He had no shoes and he didn’t care, Jared said he could go home and he planned to do exactly that.

He got to a backhand street and kept walking he remembered that they drove east, all the way east; all he had to do was follow the sun, and he’ll go west where at some point he’ll get to see a regular. That was his plan and he planned to stick to it, Jared once said that uncollared omegas were used publicly and he had no idea what that meant but he was not planning on getting close to any alpha and find out.

But something else was happening, every step he took away from the house Jared had him into was even more painful, and it got harder and harder.

He finally had to sit on the floor against a tree to take a break and convince himself he didn’t have to go back.

One thing Jensen didn’t know was that alphas can scent an omega, and that’s the reason why Jared and every other alpha had their mates scent marked. He just spent three weeks in a hospital and Jared only visited once during that time. So Jensen smelled pretty much like any other unmated omega.

Jensen closed his eyes for a second when he saw a band of at least ten boys. “I swear Andy, I ‘m sure, it’s an omega, no alpha scent and he’s around here… told you you’ll knot your first today.”

He started breathing fast as fear took him in he waited there for a couple minutes until the voices and the footsteps went missing. He took a deep breath and sprang to his feet, just to feel someone’s hands, one wrapping around his mouth and another around his waist.

Instinct took over him, with knowing why Jared ran to the omega room and opened, Linda was on the floor on a pool of her own blood. “Jared, what happen?” Edgar asked turning to him, he was covered in blood and there were few teeth around the floor. “What is it?” he asked getting closer. 

“Is the omega okay? Do you want my help to deal with him?”

Jared shook his head no and left the house, he had to find Jensen, he had to stop him, before some other alpha took him and claim him.  
When he found Jensen he had to fight his urge to claim to hold and to not let go, mine and mate, and belongs the only things in his brain.

“I’m gonna get you as far as possible. But you have to understand that no omega can ever leave my pack.” Jensen just nodded while his hand was holding Jared’s shirt. “First we’ll drive north, it’s easier across woodland.” 

Jared held Jensen up and carried him seeing worried at hurt feet. They went to a mall on the way and bought the basics for camping and Jensen got new shoes and a thick jacket. Jared got something else,a small purple toy.

They spent two days traveling and camping in open fields to get to the border. “If it had been born; the baby…” Jared said the night before they reached the farthest point to the border while holding a purple stuffed octopus. “I’d have called him Charles.” He continued without looking at Jensen. “That was my father’s name.” Jared sighed. “I still think I’ll name my first son after him.”

“He died?”

Jared faced Jensen surprised; it was the first thing he said stuffing the toy in his pocket. “He disappeared… we don’t know for sure if he’s dead, all we know is that Lehne hunters entered our territory and several alphas went missing.”

Jensen bit his lip holding the hem of his shirt. “Lehne’s pack sells trad packs people as slaves for regulars… the… the summit we came for…” Jared sat startling Jensen out of the empty look and silent moment. “The summit was to make a treaty to stop them.”

Jared frowned disgusted. “I can’t imagine that, taken against your will, beaten into submission, forced into serving others… without any freedom to see your loved ones, in an unknown land…”

Jensen snorted. “You can’t imagine being a turned omega?” Jared didn’t say anything else until they reached the place where they were separating.

“Here…” Jared showed Jensen his collar but he jolted away shouting no. “You have to wear it or they’ll stop you, I have to report you as a fugitive soon, and you can take it out the second you find someone of your kind.”

Jensen took it and nodded as only good bye, he was about to walk away. “Keep in the trail, no matter what, those are neutral territory, no pack can touch you while you’re there.” Jensen nodded once more and tried to pry his arm free, even against his own body screaming to stay near Jared. “Wish things were different…”

Finally Jensen spoke. “Wish you haven’t ruined my life? There are no do over’s on that.”

“Neither is on killing unborn children.” Jensen turned his back to him and kept walking.

Every step he took away from the alpha was more and more difficult but also as more and more space separated them the need, the pull was weaker and Jensen finally could breath, after almost nine months he could take real deep breaths.  
***

Nothing happened to him on his way to the border; it was late at night, it was 2 am when he got to the border; the one guy sitting at the road block looked at his neck and nodded before returning to his “omega wholes” magazine.

He walked across the empty land, as soon as he couldn’t see the man again he took the collar and trowed it back, as far as he could, and started running checking behind him now and then and finally when he saw a patrol with the flag of his city Jensen burst out laughing, he was finally free.

“Jensen?” Aaron left the patrol and ran to him, held him and looked at him. “My Gosh… Jensen it’s you.” Jensen started crying there, finally had more tears; finally he was with a friend.

Jensen got to a hospital on a helicopter, he was dehydrated and he lost lots of weight, he had an infection on the wounds in both his wrists and on his –now let’s use the correct term- birth channel, but he was fine, nothing that some time and sleep couldn’t heal

 

And that’s exactly what he did, he slept, after getting cleaned up and checked up he fell asleep, he slept for two and a half days waking up only to eat and for bathroom, he showered and scrubbed his skin until he was all red and irritated and went back to bed to sleep.

One afternoon a man entered his room and he jolted out of the bed thinking it was Jared or the other alpha, but it was only Jim, well Mr. Senator Jim Beaver now, followed by a giant body guard and Vicky, longer hair and different glasses but Vicky and Jensen started crying before he could be held.

Jim had come back because Aaron picked him up on his way out, they had to dash away thinking that Jensen was following. 

“We saw a second car behind us, but we lost them near the border.” Informed Rachel the girl Jensen helped into the car. 

“They followed you, you got the prospects; those they wanted for turning ran away with you.”

“I never thought they’d keep you, we thought they’ll let us have anyone left behind back.” Jim tried to explain

Vicky was still holding him and sobbing. “I should’ve been there instead of you.” She said between I’m sorry’s “it should‘ve been me.”

Jensen pushed her far enough to see her face. “NO! I could deal with it, and I don’t regret it, because you were safe…” and she smiled.

She hugged him and kissed his temple many times. “Stupid male with his stupid superhero complex…” she said holding him close.

“We went back for you” Jim said in earnest. “We did, we never gave up trying to get you back.” Vicky was nodding. “Aaron went into the force again just to see if he could retrieve those of our group that survived.” Jim explained. “We went asking for our people, at the end there were only few bodies, and we had no idea… there’s still six bodies missing, maybe they’re trapped just like you were…”

Jensen sagged back in bed. “Nobody else survived… the … the guy who had me told me that.”

Sadly as much as the visit felt good it triggered nightmares, he woke up several times a night screaming because he felt Jared on him, holding him, pinning him down and using his body, he felt his hole rip under the pressure of his knot. 

He finally went to sleep on the floor on a corner it was almost like his corner. He couldn’t use elevators for years he just felt trapped in a small room, as if it were in an omega room.

By the time his labs were done doctors wanted to know about his turning; and a lawyer visited him promising a very good deal from State human affairs if he desist to sue the government for what happened to him. It included full paid college ride until his PhD, an apartment, therapy, medical insurance for whatever problem he could development related to the abduction, and money; Lots of it.

It offers him, also, a job if that’s what Jensen wants, but it also includes a series of interviews to have Intel on how trad packs work.  
Once he’s discharged his old roommate comes to pick him up, the only one that doesn’t treat him any different. “Ready to go Oh great resurrected wonder?” he asks with a smirk on his tanned face.

Jensen had to smile back. “Resurrected wonder?” Jason Momoa had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Don’t judge man, in the last year I’ve learned to appreciate DC comics on a whole new level…” and slapping him on the shoulder without any second intention just like a friend would do. “Mish and Jason are organizing you a welcome party, just a head’s up.” He winked at him as he pushed the wheel chair. “In case you’re not up for surprises right now.” Jensen was grateful.

Jensen went back to school that autumn and he went to see a psychiatrist three times a week since the moment he got the package he was promised, Jim added him to his staff right away and kept him close. Everyone in the office tried to make things easier for him and was supportive; in no time he was better, not fine, but better.

“So tell me, Jensen, how’s been your week?” Dr Carver asked the day he came in with gaunt face and puffed eyes.

“I’m fine, yeah… I got mu PhD and I started right away campaigning for new anti slavery laws.” He smiled. “Vicky is a fire cracker and she’s letting me run the place, mostly because my face will get some doors open that wouldn’t be open for us otherwise.”

Carver tilted his face. “You think that’s your only value for this enterprise?”

Jensen took a couple second to answer. “No, actually, I know I’m more valuable for this project, I worked hard to get everything as I wanted.”

Carver nodded. “I concur you’ve done an amazing job.” And crossing his legs he continued. “I have seen many patients that were submitted to that kind of abuse for not even half long a time and didn’t could recover, no matter how much help they got. You… you’re exceptional.” Jensen smiled.

Yeah his life had changed; the nightmares and night terror subsided after a while, once he was more that sure nobody would come to drag him back at night. And having friends like the Jason’s and Misha and Victoria helped him a lot.

“What about the book?” Carver wasn’t even looking at him

Jensen wrote a book; “Trad Packs: the travesty of a turning”, it spent two years on the Best Seller’s list. His ordeal made him an authority on ABO trad packs social behavior. And right now he was giving interviews about the second edition of it.

“There’s one thing more…” Jensen let out a sigh and sat straighter as he finally let it out. “You said I should learn to trust again?” the doctor nodded. “I’m going on a date on Friday.” He said raising his arms and smiling dorkily.

Carver let out a laugh. “That’s amazing; it’s been almost five years now Jensen and this is a huge step in the right direction…”

Just like before everything happened Jensen avoided relationship, he had to reorganize his plans and a foolish relationship didn’t fit with them. “Tell me more about it?”

Jensen blushed, he had a very limited experience with dates and sentimental things, as he called them. “Well, we know each other since I came back; he was Jason’s tutor on Chemistry, and the other Jason’s TA…” Carver raised his eye brow. “He didn’t know about the abduction or anything else until last year, so he never acted strange or… ” Jensen just shrugged. 

“Or..?”

“He never acted as if I were broken, the first time we met he slapped me in the back, the only one since Jason at the hospital, before the… you know…” the doctor was forcing him to talk about what he had went through, after the first night and the first nightmares even Jason started treating him with gloves.

At least until the first night he came back drunk and tried to talk Jensen into going scuba diving to Venice. “And I really like him, I feel secure with him and… ” A stupid smile blossomed in his face. “I know I will forever be bounded to that monster…”

“Use his name; stop giving him power by avoiding it.”

“He was a monster to me…” and frowning. “Maybe is because of his name… his name is Jeffrey, and it starts with a J too, using his name feels not right, somehow.”

Dr Carver nodded. “Okay then we can avoid using your attacker’s name when we’re discussing your future boyfriend.” Jensen felt heat on his cheeks and giggled like a school girl. “I see you’re very excited about this friend of yours.”

Jensen nods enthusiastically. “I am, actually very excited, we’re going to a concert, I’ve been waiting for it almost a month.” He smiled but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“We have talked about this Jensen, you have to let it go, you can’t let it run your life, it happened, and it’s over, you’ve changed and we’re not talking about nature…”

“… We’re talking about me and my life, and my choices…” Jensen repeated with a sigh. “I know… it’s still hard.” Jensen started fidgeting.

“You have to let go of what happened to you.”

“I still feel guilty.” He confessed but Carver convinced him that he didn’t do it in purpose.

“You were protecting your life, you were in an extreme situation and you weren’t in your right mind.”

Jensen left the building feeling much better. These days even if he’s visiting Dr Carver often he doesn’t need the medication or the support as much as when he first started, when his mood swings were too bad to go anywhere, when he couldn’t even close the bathroom door without a chair locking it, or he couldn’t do the simplest things like cooking or cleaning without horrible flashbacks, he had the floor of every room in his apartment changed because he couldn’t stand the wooden floors, they always smelled like semen and blood to him.

He’d gone a long way, a very long way, but he was better now. He’d gone a long way to get better.

And his date went great Jeff made him laugh and open up and before he even knew he was at his door and Jeff kissed him, just a touch of lips before smiling and stepping back a little. “I know you’re not ready for more. But I was hoping you don’t mind going out with me again?”

Jensen knew his face was crimson and he nodded stupidly. “Do you mind coming to the shelter tomorrow?”

Because we don’t know that about Jeff, right? He’s a social worker, and he’s running a shelter for rescued slaves. Jensen nodded giddy at the idea of more Jeff, and maybe more kisses, kisses he could enjoy.  
***

Jared felt just as bad as when Jensen shot him, she was hurt, very hurt but Edgar did nothing, omegas get hurt easily and alphas do nothing for them. He had to protect Jensen, after seeing Linda…

He ran into the omega room after the shit the kid said to him, just to found Edgar covered in blood up to the elbows; Linda was just a mass of blood and whimpers on the floor. “Jared? What happened?” his alpha friend asked. “Is everything okay? Is the omega?” and stepping closer to him. “You need my help to teach him a lesson?”

“What are you doing? She’s hurt…” he said as Edgar went back and kicked Linda ordering her to be quiet.

Edgar’s eyes opened, he wasn’t especially mean; he was just an average alpha. “She’s an omega, I can find another if she stops being adequate for my needs.” And he kept talking looking at his hands as if it were nothing.   
“She has an alpha, she’ll heal and you won’t be able to see the scars.”

Jared turned around; this can’t be true, right? After all it wasn’t like that at home, but after all his mom went away… when his stepmom got there… it took her a while to get used but she liked to be there. He was sure she liked to be there.

Jared left Edgar’s house confused, one idea fixed in his head, Jensen was alone out there, if any alpha found him uncollared and hurt. And his heart did a weird plunge, Jensen was scared.

It took him only minutes to find him. He didn’t want Jensen back, not after what he’d done to his kid, what he did to their relationship, but that didn’t mean he wanted Jensen to get hurt.

They started talking. He wanted to force Jensen into staying, he wanted it so bad! But how could he after what he saw at Edgar’s? Not until that afternoon at Edgar he understood that omegas does not deserve to be treated like that, not even animals deserve to be treated like that. And he just had to keep Jensen as safe as possible until they parted ways.

Coming back was hard, he had to report Jensen as a fugitive and nobody in frontier posts reported an omega, not even the guy Jensen had to pass to go away.

He was pointed and laughed at, law stated that in order to restore the balance he had to capture- or buy- a regular or beta, and turn them into his new omega. That’s what made him think about it: His mother never died, she wasn’t sick, his mother was just perfect just a little bit quiet, and then she was gone, she was gone and stepmom came, and she was forced into submission, she was forced to love them. Now he understands that whatever his father did to her in the omega room was forcing her to stay.

When he refused to claim another mate and the council started looking at him funny he decided that maybe his ways weren’t right.

He left Heyerdhal’s pack land before a month passed.

Jared went around working odd jobs and moving from town to town, trying to find his parents. Maybe his father was alive, maybe his parents had reunited and he could find them.

But his luck run out before he thought and he found registers of his parents, both passed away years ago, one as a slave while his mom had been a refugee for years, she had another family; regular people, a stepson and a stepdaughter who remembered her with great love as a caring sweet lady who always spoke about the creatures she had to fight in order to be alive. “Her scars…” the lady told Jared. “Those scars were on my nightmares... I think they still are.”

The lady told him about her struggle, her groups at the beginning support groups, and then a real organization to help others like her. “Damn brave, she was a force of nature.” 

Jared couldn’t get a job that week or the next, and before he knew he was living on a shelter when a nice man with a dimpled smile who used to call him son and let him help with menial tasks like making sandwiches or clean dishes as a way of payment offered a job.

It was as kitchen staff for another shelter, one that was hardly opening. “With the laws changing kid, there are many weres looking for a hot meal and clean clothes.” He said and Jared felt comforted when he could spend a moment or two with him.

Until the morning when he could smell something else in Jeff, it was something sweet and warm and smelt like cinnamon and cream and spicy like … like… Jensen.

 

***

“I refuse…” Momoa moaned as he buried his face on the cushions. “My first long weekend in like a year and you want me to go on a all night long mission so we can serve soup on a shelter just so you can get laid?”  
Jensen blushed as Misha who had Victoria perched on his lap laughed hard.

“Don’t get me wrong. Hurray for you getting laid.” He let out arms flailing while his head was still snug against the pillow. “But why do we innocents have to suffer?”

It didn’t took much to convince him to join the group and that Friday morning around 2 am a bunch of people dressed in all kind of crazy outfits were entering a kitchen where refugees will be arriving in a couple hours.

“There you are sweetheart.” Jensen pinked at the obvious fondness on Jeff’s voice he felt weird, as if something were pulling him to the kitchen as if he had to go there and stay there. Jensen smiled and ducked shyly when his boyfriend leaned forward to kiss him.

A roar came out of the kitchen and Jensen knew before he saw who was there, Jason stood in front of Jensen and stopped the monster that came roaring out of the kitchen. “Calm down imbecile, this is not your pack’s land, I’ll kick your ass and get you arrested if you don’t fucking calm down!” he shouted with the authority of any alpha.

Jensen noticed then that yes; Jason Momoa was actually an alpha.

It was Jason Manns the other Jason who took him out understanding immediately what was happening. Jensen was stunned stupid, after all this time he thought he’d never again had to see the monster again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen slept in his corner after years, he felt vulnerable and scared for first time in years also. He woke up at 2am and went out of his bedroom, the living room of his apartment had a giant window, it allowed him to see the city and a giant chain of mountains, proof every morning that he was back home. 

Jensen was back home and there were laws here, Jared had no right over him here. And Hell he won’t let him use that stupid mating bond to force him into anything. With a huff he sat on the couch behind him but something hard hurt his butt and it wiggled making him jump out of his skin.

Jason was standing, long brown hair all over the place, feral face half ready to kill, half asleep. “What? What’s happening?” he blinked at Jensen’s surprised face. “You okay?”

Jensen nodded but after a second trying to rein his amusement he started laughing, it was absurd, ridiculous to be that startled by Jason; who was wearing a little white fluffy sheep’s pj bottoms.

“It’s so good to hear you laughing.” He sat and patted the couch next to him. Jensen sat and turned to see his friend’s face.

“You’re an alpha…” Jensen let out and a groan like sound was the only answer. “You could smell it then…” Jason nodded. “What he did to me? You knew at the hospital?”

Jason nodded looking away from Jensen with a gesture that let it see clearly, how much he knew the moment he went to the hospital. “That doesn’t matter; you’re my friend and were far more than simple biology… ” he turned facing Jensen with earnest. “You’re my friend. That comes first.” He looked ahead for a second before he elbowed Jensen on the side before rolling his blanket and throwing at the other side of the couch.

“I always forget about those of your... kind… that live among us.”

“That’s discrimination Jay. There’s no My KIND…” he said spitting the last word as if it tasted bitter. “We’re just like you” Jensen snorted. “Yeah we are…” Jason let out in a high tone and faking offense. “Minus the baby face…” Jensen laughed hard.

“Ma’a, Dan and me… we came here running away from a trad pack too, we had to, to protect my mom, my brother and sister, I’m afraid Dan and Ma’a had to kill my father in order to…” he shook his head no. “Do you remember the archipelagoes’ ancient culture lecture we assisted when in college?” Jensen nodded. “I had a reason to be there…”

Jensen nodded. “I-I thought they were savages, you know? I thought… I was sure they were like in the movies, shirtless and wearing palm skirts… I wasn’t ready for a city like ours, and I wasn’t ready to see people living like that on their own will.” Jensen rubbed his eyes. “I still can’t digest the idea of people just like us doing those kinds of savage things.”

“To them we’re savages, we’re the ones without statuses, imagine how they see us, a world in total chaos we must look completely savages to them.” Both snorted. “You okay?” he asked smiling.

“No… but I will.” Jensen finally got a look at Jason’s face. “What happened?”

Jason smiled. “What do you expect?” he shrugged as if it were nothing. “An alpha found his estranged mate.” snorting as if was the funniest thing ever. “And smell the scent of said omega all over a regular…” he turned to Jensen. “Because let me tell you, every now and then? I can smell you all over him, and I mean ALL over him.” he made a motion with his hand and Jensen laughed while scrunching his eyes in embarrassment. 

“Great, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”Jason said grinning as he settled once more. “I’m glad, thou, that you can deal with an unwanted bond like that.”

They sat there for a while in companionable silence until Jason fell asleep slumped on Jensen’s shoulder. Snoring softly making his friend smile. “Thank you.” Jensen whispered kissing his head.  
***

Jeff stood by the door while Jared was sitting on the floor; blood dried on his face still. . “Jared…?”  
Jared growled. “Go away…”

Jeffrey Dean Morgan might not be an alpha, but he’s been doing this for a long while, and he knows how to deal with them super enhanced strength and all. He had Jared pinned against the wall in one movement. “I can smell him on you.” Jared growls. “I can’t stop it, it’s the bond.”

Jeff let him go stunned, realization hitting him. “it was you? You’re the one who kidnapped and raped him?”

As soon as Jared was free he turned. “I thought it was my right, as alpha…”

Jeff huffed. “Well, is not.”

“I know!” Jared moved away. “I’ve spent three years in this place by now.” He said and supported his weight against the wall. “I ran away from my own pack because I understood what we were doing wasn’t right.”  
Jeff saw as the young man moved to open his locker taking stuff out of it. “What you think you’re doing?”

Jared flashed his eyes to him. “Cleaning this, I bet you don’t want your mate-boyfriend’s alpha around.”

Jeff snorted. “You need the job.” He frowned rubbing his beard. “I’ll ask Jensen if he’s okay with you staying here, if he says no…”

Jared deflated, a part of him, the bonded part begged for Jensen to be okay with him around, asked to go to find him; wanted to reclaim what it saw as his. “I’ll leave, you don’t even have to fire me…”

“If he says no… there are more shelters across the border, I bet we can find you a place to be safe and working.”  
***

Jeff asked Jensen about it, if he will feel safer if Jeff sent Jared away.  
“Don’t be silly.” Jensen said. “I’m not gonna give him any power over me, I feel safe, this is my turf now.”

Jensen went back to his work, speaking for those without a voice, his experience was used to make others understand that the old day traditions weren’t right.

On one of his public appearances outside of a consulate of the great foreign packs he gave a passionate speech, urging them to change law. Begging for their omegas to be treated like human beings. After him several refugees spoke to the crowd aswell.

He was a renowned person, the spoke person for the whole movement. And when news cast reporters asked for him to give them a few minutes he was dusted and prepared by Victoria, and her future husband Misha.

And then he was said to wait until they were ready for him, he was on a conference call with Jeff who stayed downtown. “I’m sorry I can’t make it…” he let out while Jeff laughed.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll be here when you can come… my meeting for Wednesday was rescheduled and will be in about... 30 minutes.”

That’s why he never knew someone else was interviewed.

Jared had been helping with the movement, mostly because his mother’s stepdaughter asked him to. He was an alpha who escaped a trad pack of weres because he believed that what they did was wrong.

And then when some alphas roughed protesters a bit he defended them making himself an icon.

“Hello Jared.” The reporter bids smile bright on her face. “You’re all here today just few weeks before the great all packs talks, how do you feel about that?”

Jared felt self conscious. “I’m excited of course, I can’t wait to see the conclusions of such a meeting, it took so long to get all the packs ready for this. Our people had come a long way, and is good to see that is not only us that see the need for change.” He smiled charmingly at the camera. “The change has to come now.” He said, it was the campaign slogan.

“It’s been almost five years since the failed summit, and we’ve heard that it took place on your pack’s land?”

Jared got serious, this was all new, the public knowing about his pack and he leaving them. “yes, I-I… they’re not bad people, they’re just used to the old ways, that’s why we have to change that, it’s a different time and some of the things they do are just not right.”

Questions came and went Jared was used to it; it was almost the same questions every time until the lady dropped a new one.

“You must know Jensen Ackles.” She said and Jared tensed. “His book *Trad Packs: the travesty of a turning* has changed the way we see at traditional packs of weres, have you read it?”

Jared felt something cold in his stomach. “No, I haven’t read it, I-I don’t…”

“… actually…” the girl looked behind her chair. “I believe Dr. Jensen Ackles will be our next guest on this same chair.” Jared’s heart dropped, Jensen was steps away, he could see his head, dark blond hair just few feet away but he didn’t’ feel the pull of the mating bond.

Jared answered a couple more questions, and left, his stepsister, as she called herself was the next one as a regular and with her stepmother’s history she gave an interesting interview too.

Jensen finally got off the phone and sat n the same chair Jared was in.  
“Hello Dr Ackles.” The newscaster greeted. Jensen was distracted with something, a smell a feeling, something made his skin buzz.

Once more there were Jensen heard the usual questions, the usual answers; well planned answers, were given. “We just had one of the new faces of this campaign here.” Jensen smiled polite looking around for the new face. “Jared Padalecki? From Heyerdhal pack? ” Panic filled him. “He told us he hasn’t read your book…”

“And maybe it’ll be better if he never reads it…” he said startling even himself. Victoria gasps from a side and calls him showing her phone, so the interviewer.

That’s all the encouragement Jared needs to get a copy and read it.

It’s weird because it adds details of how a real pack works, like omega rooms, and how normal their lives are, how many go back after finishing school because they actually believe they live the best life they can get.

It describes the little interaction Jensen had with others alphas, also includes the entire description of the turning and the forced sex, the transformation into an omega and the way they’re cataloged by the number of children they bear, how little the inter pregnancies period is and the amount of praise alphas get when they impregnate their mates as often as possible, also ho omega kids are used in the family as training for their alpha siblings. The crude picture it presents made Jared toss the book across the room several times.

It’s all true, all true, he just has no idea how Jensen knew all that when he only went out for medical treatment.

Jensen’s book is written not as an arid study or biopic of some kind, is not the story of the brave beta turned who by the end heroically escapes to freedom as Jared thought it’ll be, is the story of an omega, who never knew better until his baby is born, the baby’s name in the books is Charles. Sadly at the end of the book Charlie ends up alone in a big regular city because the omega who gave him life died trying to make sure of it, killed at the border by a trigger happy border patrol guard.

Jared appeared at Jeff’s door not two hours after that. “I need to talk to him.”  
***

Jensen opened the door to find Jeff, it was his only day off and he cooked dinner for his boyfriend. 

Things had been tense for them lately, he still doesn’t understand why but lately he can’t really let Jeff touch him and it’s frustrating for both of them.

So he’s made his mind, today, he’ll have sex with Jeff, today he’ll have sex willingly.

Carver has told him he should decide when and with whom and tonight is the night.

“Hi…” he said smiling and moving to kiss Jeff, his boyfriend kissed him just as chaste as their kisses had been lately, looks down sad. “everything okay?”

Jeff let him close the door before dropping the bomb. “Jared wants to talk to you.”

Jensen refused to talk to him for weeks, using the meeting of all packs united as an excuse, but the day was here and Jensen was Jim’s right hand as they entered the room.

There were as many guards as they could pack in a small auditorium. “Whatever happens…” Jim was holding him by the hand as if holding a lifeline. “You won’t leave my side.” Jensen nodded smiling.  
It was time.

The meeting extended until early morning the next day, around 2 am Jensen took a bathroom brake on his way to the bathroom followed closely by Jim’s biggest bodyguard, they were going out of the restroom when he felt someone’s eyes on him. he turned and saw Edgar’s eyes on him. Jensen turned and hid behind the bodyguard. 

This was such a bad idea.

The meeting finished two days later with a treaty for human rights, not only omega rights, but slavery weres or not was prohibited, and those who had been held against their will had to be compensated.

It’ll take several years to get them all free, but it was a start, the one line Jensen pushed the most to be added in this treaty was the “nobody, alpha, regular, or omega should be taken, mated or turned against their will, nobody has the right to take or give status without direct and express consent of the one turned.”

Everything was done. Finally he made justice for those like him out there.

***

Jared knocked on a door, it’s been months, months since he asked for a meeting with Jensen and still he had no chance.

With the treaty and the support from his stepsister, he finally could stand on his own feet, and now; here he was, a new person, he were following the thin line of bond that still tied him to Jensen.

“Can I come in?” he asked but didn’t wait for an answer.

Jensen shot up from his desk on the campaign room, he was going for senator. “what are you doing here?” Jensen saw the man towering over him, wide and muscular, ready to hurt, ready to attack, the ghost of violence and pain right in front of him again. 

Jared heard a loud thud on the desk let him notice when Jensen put a gun on it, Jared couldn’t see in him a trace of the soulless thing he let go, instead the brave willful man from the first day, but he had changed too, he had blossomed into something else, something better, braver, stronger.

“I’m here to talk to you.” 

“I said I don’t want to talk to you. What are we supposed to say?”

“Maybe… just catch up.” Jensen made a face of disgust. “Just talk, okay?” and sagging. “”I won’t hurt you…”

Jensen sat again ignoring him. “And sneaking into my office is the only way, right? That’s so you…” he said, every word meant to sting.

Jared stood one step away from the chair in front of Jensen’s desk. “I came to see if this is what you think of my people; of my pack, where did you got all the crap you filled this with.” 

Jensen startled a little as the thick paperback copy of his book slapped the wooden surface. “Is it not true? Let me see, I experienced the rape, the forced impregnation, the slapping, the beating, the tortures…” his voice broke. “The treats… objectification… the rest comes from Linda… you remember her?” Jensen was pressing a couple buttons on his phone.

Jared’s eyes widened for a second. “Yes…”

“Good… because she died.” Jensen took his book and went to the dedicatory

“For those angels who couldn’t fly  
For those forced into chains  
For those who never gave up hope  
And for those who lost it in the end.”

“I went back two years latter… she was death.” He let out in one sentence

Jared sat down, he tried to ask how but nothing came out of his mouth. “I thought it was a myth, that the alpha kids practice with their omega parent… it was disgusting.” Jensen rubbed his brow. “Nobody cared, they said it was a common accident and blamed her for not having any omega children to help.”

Jared mumbled a curse. “I went to see them. The day you were discharged…” his eyes were fixed on the book in Jensen’s hand. “She spoke back to her 10 year old alpha son and Edgar beat her. And he wanted to come home and help me with you…”

Jensen chuckled disgusted. “… and it hit me… what was happening, what we did to your kind… what I did to you.”

“Good!” Jensen mocked with fake excitement and a cruel smirk on his face. “Now everything is fine!”

“It’s not fine!! It’ll never be fine!” Jensen’s face went back to a neutral happy politician smile. Jared was starting to hate that face. “Look, I want to say I’m sorry, okay?”

Jensen pursed his lips and grinded his teeth in anger. “Sorry for what? Raping me repeatedly? Torturing me? Blackmailing me into accepting my place? For forcing me to…”he choked a little. “For bordering me to suicide?” he let out a shaky breath. “Or for giving me reason enough to never again sleep without nightmares?”

Jared frowned. “For everything… I know it means nothing, but it wasn’t that bad… it could’ve been worst.”

“Not bad?” Jensen got up and pulled his shirt open in one throw, buttons flying around. “Really?” he turned showing his back; angry scars crossed it, every single line from the whip was there. “Not bad?” Jensen offered his forearms up front, thick pearly lines drawn on his skin. “I even have marks where you fucking held me while you forced me to have sex.” Jared blinked stupidly, mated omegas were supposed to never scar; alpha’s pheromones helped them to heal.

“And I still have…” he made a motion towards his crotch. “There is still a dent where it was.”

Jared looked at Jensen’s middle. “The baby?”

Jensen’s eyes were red. “The embryo…” he cleared. “And you have no right to be here…” he turned to the door while getting his shirt closed again. Jared heard the hasty steps of someone, a giant bodyguard got there. He growled, actually growled when he saw Jared. “Sir, step back away from Him.”

Jared was held by the guy and pulled back, practically dragged out while Misha entered running screaming Jensen’s name. “Oh my God… how did he…” and turning to his friend. “Jay?”

Jensen cleared his throat before letting a simple *I’m fine* out, Misha took the gun and hid it under the desk again. “What was I thinking?”  
***

Jared was on his apartment repeating the short conversation over and over; the pull to go after Jensen was there still but it wasn’t like he could act on it, there was a need to protect, to be there, it meant Jensen felt sad. And it made him feel miserable, he ruined Jensen life and now he went to make him remember everything.

Jensen was at Dr Carver’s and yes he was feeling sad, and frustrated, everything was back, fresh and painful.

“You don’t get it!”

Carver crossed his legs patient and blinked at the aggressive behavior Jensen never showed. “It was my fault, it never did anything wrong, I was supposed to look after him.”

Carver’s brow raised and he added a note on his pad. “You weren’t in your right mind and you…”

“I should’ve done more. I should’ve…”

Carver raised a hand. “Okay, we’ve been there, regretting is one thing, but that guilt is not healthy, you know it, we have discussed that long ago and every other week. You have to let it go.”

“How could I let something like that go?”

“Wasn’t your fault… maybe getting to understand that?”

“Maybe it was my fault… I am omega now.” Carver blinked and added a note without looking away from Jensen. The first time he accepted his status.

“Okay, let’s say it is…” the doctor left his pad over the arm of his chair. “Maybe you were just pissed at him and at the whole situation and said *I should do something to get rid of him; I should just kill this little bastard.*”

Jensen gasped and his brow creased, lips trembling. “I didn’t.”

“What if you did? We have been trying to get things clear for a long while, right?” Jensen nodded. “But apparently you think it’s not enough to try and wait, what you think happened? What is the last you remember?”  
Jensen finally sat; eyes lost his hand moved on its own ghosting his fingers over his stomach. “What I’ve done…”

“Were you afraid of dying?”

Jensen just moved his head from side to side. “I... I felt bad, but I wasn’t scared, I only could repeat I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” after a long beat Jensen fixed his eyes on his psychiatrist. “I wanted to hug him.”

“Your kid?”

“The monster-Jared, the second he passed the door I wanted to hug him: Is not something I really wanted.” Carver nods. “It was the neurotransmitters from the bond, only chemical fireworks.” And he smiled bitterly. “When he said… I just thought it was a joke, I just… the only good thing on that mess, the only thing I wanted to keep.” Jensen let out a tear, one single tear. “The only good thing…” 

“Try to calm down.” The doctor begged.

“But then... Then I only could think, maybe is for the best, what if is an alpha, he’d abuse me too, or an omega and will be abused, what if I get to have 14 or 15 kids in few years… ”

Carver kept a box of tissues somewhere, and never wanted to have them near like right now. ”maybe is time, don’t you think?” Jensen nodded.

Jeff was the messenger; he had the balls to knock at Jared’s door still smelling like Jensen all over.

Jared could feel it, the sadness and determination, and something else. It smelled like the Jensen he remembers. “He wants to talk to you.”

Jared was paralyzed; finally he’d have the chance to talk to Jensen. “And you’re okay with that?” as the new alpha… or whatever in an omega’s life Jeff should be far more territorial.

“He’s a free man and I would not stop him anyways.” He said. “I’m gonna be there, thou, at his request.”

***

Jensen stood in front of Jared, only couple inches of difference between them. Jensen even could see him straight in the eyes “you seemed taller…” he said, the idea of the giant monster he couldn’t escape disappeared from his head, it felt like something loosening in his chest, the monster wasn’t as much a monster as he thought. 

Jared didn’t have an answer Jensen was just like he remembered, not an ounce scared, not a bit intimidated by an alpha.

After carver and Jeff were introduced and everyone took a sit nobody said anything. 

“You said you’re sorry.” Jensen started after a long awkward silence. “I guess that’s a good start.”

“I do. I’ve been working with my sister, you know?” and catching his own words. “My mom’s stepdaughter, she... she calls herself my stepsister and we’ve been…” he let out a sigh, his eyes roaming the room from Jeff perched on an armchair only few feet at Jensen’s right and Dr. Carver sitting on another chair at the left. “I started working on a company; I’m working as an architect again.”

Jensen frowned. ”you’re an architect?”

Jared huffed. “Yes…”

“I didn’t know that.”

Jared scoffed. “Remember I told you we didn’t know anything about each other, you never asked…”

Jensen crossed his arms, jaw clenched. “It would’ve made no difference; I was there against my will.”

“I know that.” Jared swallowed. “I even got to forgive you for…” his eyes traveled to Jensen’s lower stomach and Jeff huffed moving on his chair.

“I wasn’t thinking clearly, I might even have stayed stuck there just because of him…”

“So, instead of trying, you just killed him.”

Carver intervened. “You’re not being fair, try to analyze his state of mind instead of just blurting accusations.”

Jared turned to the doctor. “When an omega gets pregnant, they protect the offspring, at whatever cost, it’s basic, and it’s nature!”

“It was NOT my nature, I never chose to be omega, I... not even now, think like an omega…” 

Jared moved on his chair, nose trills flaring. “I always felt like you did that to punish me.” 

“I’d never hurt an innocent to get even with anyone.”Jensen said calmed. “Only your kind would think about that. And much as you pretend you’re just as bad as Edgar.”

“Jensen. Be objective.” Carver instructed and Jensen licked his lips.

Jared sagged. “I let you go…” even to Jensen that was a statement of how different he was from Edgar.

“And I’m glad you did…” Jensen said in a placating tone, he looked to Jeff. “My plans changed… but I finally found new goals and that’s all because you finally saw the light. Thank you.” he turned smiling to his boyfriend. “It was the decent think to do, it was… I’m glad you rejected me.”

“It was not rejection.” Jared said fast. “It wasn’t me…” Jared continues.  
“The bond works both ways… I couldn’t hurt you either,” Jensen snorted. “Since the second I understood what I was doing to you… I just… I had to let you go.” 

Jensen blinked and his hand moved to his right. “Again, thank you.”

Jeff got close and held Jensen’s hand; it was trembling, Jared could feel the emotion, how tired, how drained he felt. 

“I feel so proud of you.” Jared shook his head. “Sorry…” he said before Jensen could respond. “Not like that… I mean I have seen everything you’ve done, after all I put you through… you just, became this powerful creature, this… role model… omegas are indeed amazing creatures.”

“Omegas not always want to be omegas…” Jensen swallowed hard. “I remember one conversation I had with Linda, she tried to convince me that omegas were meant to feel pain, and it scared me so much.” Jeff moved and held him close Jensen turned and thanked him. 

“She said she was happy she only had those six nasty alphas. She would’ve died if she gave Edgar an omega kid or any beta, she said she didn’t want them to be sold like animals or live for pain and be used like sextoys.” Jensen bit his lip for a second. “I heard what you said, you all, the alphas on the porch. The night I…” his hand motioned to his mouth. “And I was afraid. What if it was true, so many pregnancies, so much pain, I couldn’t see the end. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

Jared tried to speak but Jensen kept going. “I spent nine months of my life is a constant state of panic, not knowing when you’ll come home and beat me or rape me and part of the thing you made me wanted it.”

Jared felt like throwing up. “Oh God no…” he rubbed a hand over his mouth. “I can’t imagine wanting that...”

Jensen smiled sad. “Nature, hormones make you… and it was the most humiliating thing you can go through; being betrayed by your own body.”

Jared swallowed with an audible click. “I’m sorry… I had no idea, I was raised thinking… ”

Jensen smiled. “I get it, I was raised thinking you all lived in small dirty huts, that you were all hunters and scavengers, I was sure your doctors would be wearing animal skulls as hats or something.” All the men there smiled.

“For what is worth. I’m truly sorry. ” he offering Jensen a piece of paper. “You’re the reason I started helping in the campaign, you and my mom.”

“Is there anything else you want to tell to each other?” asked Dr Carver writing on his pad for later. “Jared?”

Jared looked to the doctor before facing Jensen. ”why you used my dad’s name for your book?”

“It was…” Jensen smiled. “I couldn’t let it go; it helped me… to feel less like shit for not protecting him.” He continued after clearing his throat. “If he had lived, if I could have… if I- I’d have done anything in my power to give him a better life, a different life.”

“Jensen?” Carver offered.

Jensen nodded.”Why me? You said because I was brave, but were it all? Why not chose someone who was submissive by nature.”

Jared shrugged. “I didn’t want someone submissive, I saw you all brave and fighting like one of us and I just… thought it was okay.”

Jensen nodded. “It wasn’t.”

“I know that now.” Jared said before opening his mouth gain. “You never… cared…? For-” Jared eyes were casted down.

Jensen nodded. “At the end, when you told me about your father, I kinda felt sorry for you, and it had nothing to do with the bond.” 

Jared smiled. “I found him, he died a slave; Paid for how cruel he was with my mom and stepmom I guess.”

“I’m sorry.” Jensen offered honest. 

Jared smiled. “Don’t be, I found my mom too, you know? And she was a hero.” He smiled showing dimples Jensen only saw in front of the ultrasound monitor. “I like to think I helped to complete the work of her life, and helped my stepmom too, she came to live with me now.”

Jensen smiled. “Good to hear that.” After another awkward long silence Jensen finally spoke. “So... about the bond; I’m not sure, does it dissolve?” he said turning to Jeff. “Is it forever?”

“Yes, forever, if we’re close enough, but you just controlled it so well for so long…” and shrugging. “we don’t have to see each other… if you don’t want to.”

“I-I…” Jensen sighed. “I don’t know if it’s the bond, but I don’t feel as much at ease when you’re not around…” he shook his head. “But I also don’t feel safe with you around…”

“I feel the same.” Jared offered. “You don’t have to worry, I’ll never ever try to contact you if you don’t want me to, and I would never try to force to act over the bond…”

Jensen nodded and Jeff too. “You’re gonna be okay?”

Jared bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah, I guess…” and smiling. “I’ll try to be good.”

“You do that.” Jensen said. “I know you don’t think… but I still, I forgive you Jared, for everything, okay?” 

Jared’s eyes were as big as saucers. “I can feel it too.” Jensen said. “How you feel, it had never changed, I can feel your guilt and self hatred.”

Jared’s breathe stuttered and he started crying. “I’m sorry…”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Jensen half smiled.

It took a long while for both Jensen and Jared to be calmed.  
Carver finished the session and on their way to the elevator Jared shifted nervous.

“In different circumstances we might have been friends.” Jensen let out.  
Jared nodded. “I thought that too.”

***  
it was late at night, Jeff was sleeping next to him, Jensen was still awake, Jared was upset And he could feel it. He took his phone and texted him.

Mr. Senator: what’s wrong?

wereJP: My date…

Mr. Senator: what? Said no?

wereJP: worst, invited me to meet parents… his last name is Momoa. 

Jensen laughed so hard Jeff got up. “What are you doing?”

“Texting Jared…” he said as all answer smiling like a dork.

Jeff groaned. After their talk they had a few meetings more with Carver and at some point became very good friends, who knew, sometimes bonds don’t have to be romantic. They got over many things, guilt and sorrow, finally starting a new life.

“At 2 am?”

“He’s dating Jason’s baby brother…”

“At 2 am?” Jeff repeated. Jensen just smiled again and bent to kiss him.

wereJP: not funny Jay, I already have a ring and your friend threatened me with castration.

Jensen laughed again just as hard; Jared felt the joy and relaxed. 

There was hope; there is a happy ending for every story.

The end.


End file.
